Sibling Rivalry
by Fuckingmoony
Summary: TRADUCTION DE JESSA7 "La première fois que John fut kidnappé, il connaissait Sherlock depuis moins de 24 heures. Tout avait été vraiment prévisible. Et Mycroft continua à kidnapper John, dans des lieux toujours plus étonnants, jouant avec la rivalité et la jalousie de son frère."


Titre original: Sibling Rivalry Or Fighting Over John Watson

Auteur: Jessa7

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et les réalisateurs de la BBC (Gatiss et Moffat). L'histoire appartient à **Jessa7,** je ne possède que la traduction. (Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à contacter Jessa7 pour lui demander l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction, son compte étant inactif depuis plus de 5 ans. Je publie tout de même pour vous la faire partager, mais si Jessa7 demande le retrait de cette traduction, je me plierai évidemment à ses désirs.)

Notes: Ma deuxième traduction, bien plus longue que la première, bien plus prise de tête aussi. Le dilemme de la traduction; privilégier les mots de l'auteur ou l'élégance de la langue, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait trouvé le juste milieu. Je n'ai pas de bêta, et m'excuse de toutes les fautes qui peuvent s'être glissées dans ce texte, surtout sur la fin que j'ai faite d'une traite (je suis épuisée maintenant vous savez pas). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

* * *

 **Sibling Rivalry Or Fighting Over John Watson **

Rivalité fraternelle ou La bataille pour John Watson

 **1.**

La première fois que John fut kidnappé, il connaissait Sherlock depuis moins de 24 heures. Il avait été traqué par les caméras de rues et les cabines téléphoniques, et enlevé dans dans une voiture noire aux allures officielles. Tout avait été vraiment très prévisible.

Prévisible, en effet, excepté le fait que son kidnappeur ne s'était pas révélé être une sorte de génie du crime, ou un fou lunatique tordu par l'avidité et le pouvoir, mais simplement le frère et ennemi juré de l'homme qui avait retourné la vie de John sans dessus-dessous en l'espace de cinq minutes.

En réalité, pensait John tandis que la dure lumière des torches rebondissait sur les briques froides et humides, et qu'il trébuchait sur des barres de métal empaquetées, génie du crime était certainement toujours vrai. Ce n'était que vaguement réconfortant de savoir que ce génie particulier était de son côté, et cette pensée ne lui remonta guère le moral lors de son second kidnapping depuis de nombreux mois.

« Ah, Docteur Watson ! appela une voix enjouée, résonnant contre les murs invisibles. C'est charmant de votre part d'être venu. »»

John leva un sourcil et tourna son regard vers la femme marchant à ses côtés. Anthéa, ou Jupiter comme elle s'était présentée à John un peu plus tôt, se déplaçait d'un pas sûr à travers la pénombre, évitant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous les obstacles au sol tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son BlackBerry, tandis que John trébuchait et chancelait même en gardant ses yeux cloués au sol.

« Je suis presque certain que je n'avais pas le choix. » Il hésita, puis hocha tranquillement la tête vers l'homme face à lui : « Mycroft. »

Le frère de Sherlock sourit, puis agita son fidèle parapluie vers la droite, pointant quelque chose que John ne pouvait voir.

« Nous y allons? »

Les torches tournèrent brusquement, d'un seul mouvement, vers l'endroit que pointait Mycroft, et John sentit sa mâchoire tomber de surprise. Là, installée au milieu des pierres du tunnel en ruines, se trouvait une table de patio en métal forgé blanc, complétée par un délicat service à thé chinois.

Cela semblait sorti d'un rêve – un rêve très étrange – et il fallut un moment à John, et un pincement plutôt douloureux sur son bras gauche, avant de croire que ce n'était pas une sorte d'hallucination, et qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

 _Complètement fou._

Mycroft le regarda impatiemment, et John sentit ses jambes avancer de leur propre volonté. Il poussa un soupir, car il n'y avait pas autant d'échappatoires qu'il l'aurait voulu, et il bomba ses épaules comme il s'asseyait, se préparant mentalement pour l'avalanche de questions sur le bien-être de Sherlock, et le blâme sur deux cas préoccupant qu'ils avaient résolus ces dernières semaines. La première question, quand elle vint, fut donc une totale surprise :

« Comment allez-vous, John ? » demanda Mycroft, les doigts croisés. Ce fut suffisant pour détourner l'attention de John de l'incroyable tour de gâteaux, empilés sur le type de présentoir qu'il voyait uniquement chez Harrods, ou dans l'arrière-plan des émissions de Buckingham Palace.

« Euh. » répondit John, avant d'être de nouveau distrait par un petit trébuchement d'une fille avançant vers eux, saisissant la théière de ses mains délicates, et lui versant une tasse de thé. John hocha distraitement la tête au lait offert, la secoua au sucre, et reposa son regard sur Mycroft.

« Euh. Bien. Merci. »

Mycroft sourit, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à John pour recommencer à se pincer le bras, car c'était vraiment très étrange.

« J'en suis très heureux, dit doucement Mycroft. Vous avez bonne mine, et je vois que Sherlock vous a acheté un cadeau. »

John jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui ornait son poignet, puis releva la tête et regarda longuement Mycroft d'un air de défi.

« Sherlock a détruit mon ancienne lors d'une expérience. déclara-t-il et Mycroft approuvait de la tête.

\- Bien sur. » répondit-il, et sa voix indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, mais qu'il laisserait John le croire. John sentit un sentiment familier commencer à s'installer. C'est le sentiment qu'il associait avec Sherlock faisant des déductions importunes, et soudain, John se souvint avec une clarté terrifiante tout ce que Mycroft avait dit lors de leur première rencontre – tout ce qu'il avait _déduit_ – et John sut qu'il était inconfortable au possible.

Malgré tout, il avait été, et était toujours, d'une certaine façon, un soldat, et John serait damné s'il laissait un génie enfantin et son impérieux grand frère prendre le meilleur de lui-même.

« Et comment allez-vous, Mycroft ? » s'enquit-il, un sentiment de triomphe l'envahissant quand Mycroft parut vaguement surpris. Son triomphe, cependant, fut de courte durée, quand un sourire remplaça la surprise. C'était peut-être un symptôme de la vie avec Sherlock et l'imagination sans borne de John, mais il était convaincu que le sourire de Mycroft n'était pas entièrement innocent.

« Je vais effectivement bien, John. Merci d'avoir demander. »

Mycroft sirota un instant sa tasse de thé, la replaça délicatement dans sa coupelle, et ramena son regard à John, qui n'avait pas encore touché ni son thé, ni son gâteau.

« Maintenant, John. Vous et Sherlock avaient été impliqués dans une affaire la semaine dernière, une affaire qui a attirée mon attention, et qui a eut pour résultat de vous retrouver plongé dans la Tamise. »

John se rassit correctement, et pensa que la conversation avait finalement tourné vers Sherlock. Les questions concernant la sécurité et le bien-être de Sherlock, cependant, tardèrent une nouvelle fois à se matérialiser.

« J'ai entendu dire que votre manteau avait été irrévocablement endommagé. »

Mycroft fit un signe à quelqu'un devant, et John fut légèrement surpris de voir que l'homme portait dans ses bras un doux et chaud paquet de laine et de coton. John, une fois encore, se trouva sans savoir quoi dire, mais un vague soupçon commençait à se former dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet, puis un autre au manteau dans les bras de l'homme.

« Je peux m'acheter mon propre manteau, merci. déclara John clairement.

\- Bien sur, John, affirma Mycroft d'un ton sympathique et compréhensif. Mais vous , n'êtes pas un homme très aisé. J'essaie simplement de vous faciliter la vie. »

John plissa les yeux, la conversation toute entière lui semblait presque trop familière.

« Que voulez-vous, Mycroft ? »

Mycroft se pencha en arrière sur son siège, le visage vide de toute expression, et John se sentit mal à l'aise, mais pas menacé. C'est étrange, pensa-t-il, car c'est un homme qui est craint par tellement de gens. Il est le Gouvernement. Après « Une étude en rose », John avait pensé que Sherlock exagérait en disant cela, mais l'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il y avait peu de gens ayant autant de pouvoir que Mycroft Holmes. John aurait sûrement dû être impressionné par cela ?

Mycroft sourit simplement légèrement, agita sa main et l'homme avec le manteau se rapprocha.

« Prenez le manteau, John. » dit calmement Mycroft.

John observa l'homme en face de lui une seconde de plus, puis soupira et se leva. Il mit de côté sa veste, puis tendit ses mains vers le nouveau manteau. L'air était froid sur ses bras nus, et il enfila rapidement ce nouveau manteau. C'était doux, et chaud, et lui allait parfaitement. John ne prétendit même pas penser que Mycroft avait obtenu ses mensurations quelque part, il savait que Mycroft n'avait eu qu'à lui jeter un coup d'œil la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré et qu'il avait sut tout, de la taille de ses chaussures aux mensurations de sa taille.

John n'essaya pas de protester au don du manteau, qui était visiblement très cher. Il avait appris cette leçon très tôt avec Sherlock il ne servait à rien de débattre. Dans les premiers jours de leur relation, John avait tenté de discuter avec Sherlock, mais il lui avait semblé que chaque argument et point d'attaque auquel John pensait avait été fortement contré et rejeté. Cela avait été, pour le dire légèrement, frustrant. Il avait rapidement abandonné le débat sur les choses les plus simples.

John soupira intérieurement, se demandant quand il était devenu si facile, se rassit, et atteignit le présentoir de gâteaux encore intact, se sentant vaguement comme une fille à l'idée de chocolat et calories lui remontant le moral.

Le truc c'est que, pensa John alors qu'il léchait le glaçage au chocolat sur le bout de ses doigts, c'était infiniment plus compliqué de traiter avec Mycroft qu'avec Sherlock, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurais jamais crut possible. Mais Sherlock est précoce comme un enfant, alors que Mycroft...

Mycroft a l'intelligence et la capacité de tirer des informations à partir de rien, mais il n'a pas le même génie enfantin que son frère. Mycroft, cependant, le compense avec ses aptitudes en relations humaines. Mycroft peut manipuler et contrôler, et c'est ce qui le rend si difficile à lire et comprendre.

Sherlock enterre ses émotions. Mycroft utilise magistralement les siennes à son avantage.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment John debout, la main gauche remuant légèrement à ses côtés, Mycroft assis et observant. Puis le silence fut brisé par l'arrivée de Jupiter, ses talons claquant et résonnant contre les murs de pierre arrondis.

Mycroft se leva, un parapluie déjà embrayé dan sa main, et s'avança d'un pas.

« Au revoir John. » dit-il tendant une main que saisit John.

La poignée de main de Mycroft était ferme et sèche. Le père de John lui disait toujours qu'on peut en apprendre beaucoup sur un homme avec sa poignée de main, et John souhaita pouvoir se souvenir si cela signifiait ami ou meurtrier.

Quand John fut de retour au 221B Baker Street vingt minutes plus tard, il est toujours dans le flou complet quant à ce que cette rencontre avec Mycroft signifiait. La voiture noire le déposa sans un mot de plus de la part de Jupiter, et il se dirigea vers l'appartement, les mains ferment enfoncées dans les poches de son nouveau manteau.

Sherlock était assis sur le sofa, téléphone à la main, une mine renfrognée fermement en place sur son visage. Ses doigts volaient sur les touches, mais il dirigea son commentaire vers John.

« La prochaine fois que Mycroft t'invite à prendre le thé, refuses. »

John ouvrit la bouche, mais repensa sa question avant d'avoir même commencé à former les mots – bien sur que Sherlock savait où il avait été. A la place il posa l'autre question qui envahissait son esprit :

« Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock leva son regard vers lui et il était aussi proche de la colère et du trouble que peut l'être Sherlock Holmes, mais il ne répondit pas. Il tourna plutôt de nouveau son attention au téléphone dans sa main, ses doigts frappant les touches, puis, en geste particulièrement brusque, il envoya le message.

« Parce qu'il n'a rien d'important à dire. »

Et ceci, apparemment, était la fin de la conversation. Sherlock se tourna, roulé en boule sur le sofa, son dos face à John. Le docteur le fixa un instant, puis soupira et tourna les talons.

Quelque chose d'autre se tramait, il en était sur, mais John serait damné s'il arrivait un jour à découvrir quoi.

Il semblait qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'asseoir et attendre que cela sorte.

Dès que les bruits de pas de John s'évanouirent et que la porte de la chambre de John claqua, Sherlock se tourna de nouveau sur le dos, le téléphone de retour dans sa main. Il n'avait pas reçut de réponse, mais Sherlock savait que le message avait bien été lut Mycroft n'était jamais loin de son téléphone.

La colère bouillait toujours sous sa peau, et c'était quelque chose que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce sentiment, cette brûlure irrationnelle dans son estomac le rendait malade, et bien qu'il veuille l'étudier, il ne parvenait même se concentrer. A la place, il envoya un autre message piquant à son frère. John était _son_ ami – son associé et colocataire – pas celui de Mycroft.

Et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Sherlock laisse son frère le lui voler.

 **2.**

La fois suivante où cela arriva, ils étaient sur une scène de crime. Sherlock faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux – démontrant des informations qu'apparemment tout le monde devrait voir, et être excessivement impoli envers Anderson – et John faisait ce qu' _il_ faisait de mieux – se tenir debout à côté de la scène de crime et avoir l'air d'être là pour une vraie raison.

La voiture noire freina doucement à la fin de la rue juste au moment où Sherlock était entièrement absorbé par le cas et ne pensait à rien d'autre. John, néanmoins, la vit immédiatement, et il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute ce que, ou plutôt _qui_ , cette voiture attendait.

Avec un lourd soupir, il se détourna de la scène de crime et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il savait que Sherlock serait mécontent, mais sincèrement, John savait qu'il ne lui manquerait pas vraiment. Sherlock déduit et pense sans aucune aide réelle de qui que ce soit. La plupart de temps, John sent qu'il est juste là pour rappeler à Donovan et Anderson que Sherlock peut avoir un ami et le garder.

Ce changement de norme frappa John alors qu'il marchait vers la voiture. Habituellement, c'est lui qui sortait d'une quelconque maison, ou d'un égout, ou d'un parc au milieu de nulle part pour se rendre compte que Sherlock avait disparu sans lui. C'est la première fois que John faisait lui-même l'acte de disparition. Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait à Sherlock pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus là.

La porte de la voiture pivota en s'ouvrant, et John s'y engouffra, son épaule tirant légèrement au changement soudain de position de son corps. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bonjour, encore, euh... ? »

L'assistante de Mycroft le regarda et sourit furtivement. « Serendipity, » proposa-t-elle, et John hocha la tête.

« OK. Bien sur. Bonjour Serendipity. Est-ce la peine que je demande où nous allons cette fois ? »

Serendipity sourit simplement encore une fois, et retourna à son BlackBerry. John soupira.

« Je me disais bien. »

Le voyage ne fut pas long, et John n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait alors qu'il sortit de la voiture. La zone était assez quelconque, et il ne reconnut rien autour de lui. Pour Londres, néanmoins, c'était incroyablement calme. Serendipity avança vers un haut immeuble en face d'eux, et John suivit, car ce serait certainement mieux que boire le thé dans un tunnel en ruine.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Serendipity quittant ses messages suffisamment longtemps pour appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage, et John pensa que le thé au sommet d'un immeuble était relativement normal pour Mycroft Holmes.

Cette pensée avait à peine pénétrée son esprit quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et, une fois de plus, sa mâchoire tomba de surprise. Il avança de quelques pas, laissant Serendipity dans l'ascenseur, et regarda autour, son corps se tordant comme il tentait d'observer partout à la fois.

Il n'y avait aucun béton en vue, rien de gris ou terne. A la place, couvrant le sol, se trouvait une épaisse couche de coupeaux de bois, croisé par un chemin de bois sombre. L'air était humide et épais, avec l'odeur de pollen et d'écorce humide, et comme John avançait, il traînait sa main à travers des fougères et de magnifiques fleurs colorées.

Le jardin était incroyable. John savait que certains immeubles avaient des jardins aux sommets, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça. Il chemina un peu plus loin. La plupart de son champ de vision était obscurci par les feuilles et autres feuillages, mais pour être honnête, il savait presque à quoi s'attendre maintenant. Le chemin tourna soudainement vers la droite et s'élargit en une grande véranda, et là, au centre, se trouvait la table blanche en métal forgé et le délicat service à thé chinois.

Mycroft se tenait à côté de la table, la jambe droite croisé derrière la gauche, appuyé sur le fameux parapluie bleu. John ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Mycroft sans le parapluie. Une personne logique assumerait qu'il le portait à cause de la météo imprévisible de Londres, mais John n'avait jamais été particulièrement logique en dehors de la médecine, et quelque part, cette raison semblait juste _fausse._

« Bonjour, John. » l'accueillit Mycroft, lui tendant la main.

John la serra, sèche et ferme, comme toujours. Le service à thé était le même, nota John comme il s'asseyait à l'invitation de Mycroft, mais le gâteau était différent. Au lieu de l'élaboré présentoir de minuscules gourmandises enroulées de chocolat, se trouvait un large Victoria Sponge **(1)** recouvert de sucre glace, et John sentit sa bouche s'humidifier à cette vue – c'était la fin d'après-midi, et tout ce qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui était un toast vaguement beurré attrapé précipitamment ce matin avant de passer la porte.

« Comment allez vous, John ? » demanda Mycroft, et John sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire.

« Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Assez bien. » répondit Mycroft

Il hocha la tête vers une femme se tenant derrière John, et le thé fut servi, et le gâteau coupé. John n'attendit pas cette fois, et mordit profondément dans le gâteau, fermant brièvement les yeux de satisfaction. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit Mycroft l'observant attentivement, un léger froncement apparaissant sur son front.

« Je sais que mon frère n'a pas besoin de manger comme une personne normale, mais il devrait s'arrêter pour prendre les autres en considération.. »

Le ton de Mycroft était léger, mais John pouvait entendre un courant sous-jacent d'inquiétude et d'irritation.

« Il a proposé de s'arrêter pour manger. » John se trouva lui-même se précipitant pour défendre Sherlock, les mots glissant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les pense, et il vit la bouche de Mycroft se tordre en un très léger sourire à ces paroles. Désespéré de changer de sujet de ses habitudes alimentaires, John posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Comment va le gouvernement ? »

John soupira intérieurement, sachant qu'il devait se rappeler de penser avant de parler quand il était avec Mycroft, mais le sourire de l'homme ne fit que s'agrandir et il prit une gorgée de thé.

« Il va bien, merci John. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir les détails ennuyeux. dit-il en posant sa tasse de thé dans sa coupelle, J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

John suivit des yeux le mouvement de main de Mycroft, et vit la boite à chaussures rectangulaire dans les bras d'un autre homme de Mycroft. Il la posa sur la table, à côté de son assiette, et John tourna un instant les yeux vers l'homme assis en face de lui, avant d'avancer ses mains vers le couvercle.

Les boîtes de ce genre étaient traitées avec précaution au 221B Baker Street – elles étaient connues pour contenir des objets plutôt inquiétants et de dangereux produis chimiques.

John souleva le couvercle et, pour une fois, la boîte à chaussures contenait exactement ce qu'elle devait contenir – une paire de chaussures en cuir brun. Le cadeau, réellement, aurait dut être prévisible. Les chaussures que possédait John étaient plutôt usées les semelles se tordaient et les coutures s'effilochaient comme le cuir se séparait. Ce n'était également pas une surprise que Mycroft l'ai remarqué, car John ne pouvait rien cacher à aucun des frères Holmes, mais ce que John ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre était pourquoi.

Au long de ces dernières semaines, John avait reçu une nouvelle montre, une douce écharpe en angora et une paire de gants en cuir visiblement très chère de la part de Sherlock, et un nouveau manteau et une paire de chaussures de la part de Mycroft. Si John ne les connaissait pas plus, il dirait que son attention était achetée, mais bien sur, c'était une idée stupide, et il l'élimina immédiatement.

Tardivement, John réalisa qu'il fixait les chaussures depuis un long moment, et il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Merci. » dit-il, et Mycroft hocha la tête, son expression approuvant le fait que John ne tente pas de refuser le présent. A la place, le docteur se tourna sur sa chaise, retira ses chaussures usées et enfila les nouvelles. Elles lui allaient parfaitement, évidemment, et John pouvait déjà dire qu'elles seraient également bien plus confortables lors des longues courses à travers Londres.

John pensa pendant une seconde à demander la raison de ces cadeaux, mais finalement, renonça. Il se rassit plutôt sur sa chaise, et reprit une gorgée de thé et une part de gâteau. Finalement, la conversation s'orienta vers un sujet plus sûr, et John se sentit se détendre légèrement alors qu'ils discutaient des cas récents. Mycroft, bien sur, connaissait déjà la plupart des détails, mais il semblait qu'il faisait vraiment attention au bien-être de son frère et John, redirigeant constamment la conversation sur le sujet de la nourriture et du sommeil – John résistait et le détournait de nouveau.

La réunion – John ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire cela, ''réunion'' ne sonnait pas correctement, mais '' _rendez-vous à thé_ '' non plus – se finit avec Mycroft piégeant en quelque sorte John, lui faisant promettre de mieux manger et dormir plus, qu'importe à quel point Sherlock était exigeant, et John trouva toujours étrange de promettre de veiller sur lui-même plutôt que sur Sherlock.

Mycroft fut le premier à partir cette fois. Il s'excusa en donnant une ferme poignée de main – gardant la main de John un peu trop longtemps – et s'éloigna, balançant son parapluie à la main.

John resta, assit à une table au milieu d'un incroyable jardin au sommet d'un bloc d'appartements, de nouvelles chaussures au pieds, et se demandant si sa vie pouvait devenir plus étrange.

La réponse était oui. Apparemment.

Sherlock était furieux quand rentra finalement à la maison, et, pendant les dix premières minutes de la dispute, John pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait abandonné le détective sur la scène de crime.

« Tu le fais tout le temps ! » hurla-t-il, l'exaspération amplifiant sa voix comme il tournait la tête, regardant Sherlock arpenter la pièce. La tête du détective fouetta l'air comme il se retournait pour voir son colocataire, l'expression livide les yeux plissés, les joues vivantes de couleurs chaudes, les lèvres pressées ensemble en une fine ligne.

« Je n'ai pas pris le _thé_ , dit-il en articulant le mot comme si c'était quelque chose d'offensant, avec mon frère depuis des mois ! »

John bloqua son raisonnement à ces paroles.

« C'est à propos de Mycroft ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

« Bien sur que c'est à propos de Mycroft ! rugit de nouveau Sherlock, Toi et Mycroft et vos adorables petits thés ! »

John ne semblait pas saisir ce que Sherlock était en train de dire.

« Je croyais que tu étais énervé parce que je t'avais laissé sur la scène de crime. » expliqua-t-il, et Sherlock fixa ses nouvelles chaussures.

« Oh, comme ton minuscule petit cerveau fonctionne bien ! »

Il se moqua, et jeta un sac à John. Il le frappa en plain visage, et quand le champ de vision de John fut de nouveau libre de tout filme plastique, il trouva la pièce vide. John soupira, et s'avança pour déposer le sac sur la table. Une voix, lointaine et en colère, l'arrêta avant qu'il ne le puisse :

« Ouvre le sac ! »

Puis une porte claqua et les bruits discordants d'un violon plutôt maltraité remplirent l'appartement. John fixa le salon pendant une seconde, avant d'abandonner, et ouvrir le sac. Il leva les sourcils alors qu'il sortait un pull en agora gris. Il était doux et chaud, et bien sur, lui allait parfaitement. Un autre cadeau. John n'était même plus surpris.

Il pensa qu'il commençait à comprendre maintenant.

 **3.**

La quatrième fois que cela arriva, John commença à penser que tout ceci devenait un peu ridicule. Il se tenait à la fenêtre, respirant l'odeur des scones que Mrs Hudson avait préparés à l'étage en-dessous, quand la familière voiture noire,s'arrêta. Il pensa qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler ça un kidnapping maintenant, car il allait à la voiture, mais même, c'était vaguement ennuyeux. Mycroft semblait pousser sa chance un peu plus à chaque fois, car Sherlock était à la maison. Il était certes occupé avec une expérience impliquant une cravache et les ongles d'une personne infortunée, mais il restait extrêmement observateur, et Mycroft le savait. Il était peu probable que Sherlock ne le remarque pas.

John savait à quel point Sherlock allait être en colère. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était revenu à la maison après un thé avec Mycroft, et frémit doucement. La dispute – et le pull en agora gris – avait été suivie par un costume Marc Jacobs flambant neuf, de solides boutons de manchette en argent, et un chapeau haut de forme. John n'avait jamais _porté_ un chapeau haut de forme, encore moins possédé un, mais il ne pouvait refuser le cadeau, car chaque fois que Sherlock le voyait porter quelque chose de neuf, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et John sentait sa respiration devenir légèrement laborieuse.

Il ne pouvait vraiment oublier le sentiment qu'il se faisait acheter, mais quelque part, cela ne l'irritait même pas, et le perturbait suffisamment.

Son problème, cependant, ce n'était pas que Sherlock allait être plutôt énervé. Le problème était que John _savait_ que Sherlock allait s'énerver, et pourtant, il y allait tout de même. Mycroft n'est pas stupide, et John était persuadé que tout ceci devait faire parti d'un plan à grande échelle. Ça, ou Mycroft aimait juste vraiment ennuyer son frère. D'une certaine façon, John savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Soupirant – il réalisa qu'il faisait ça souvent ces derniers temps – John s'avança vers la porte, attrapa ses nouveaux gants, manteau, écharpe et chaussures ( mais _pas_ le chapeau haut de forme) au passage. Il voulait juste sortir de l'appartement le plus vite possible, il cria donc un rapide ''Je sors, Sherlock !'' avant de claquer rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il mettrait ses chaussures dans la voiture.

Il alla pourtant vers la voiture à un rythme bien éloigné de la course. La porte s'ouvrit pour lui et il s'y engouffra, risquant un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre de l'appartement. Les rideaux s'agitaient, et John avala la boule qu'il sentit soudainement dans sa gorge. Il sentit son estomac s'alourdir et se serrer, comme s'il trahissait Sherlock simplement en s'asseyant dans la voiture, et il se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers la femme dans la voiture. Avant qu'il puisse parler, elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Cassiopée » dit-elle, et elle retourna à son BlackBerry. John hocha la tête, trouvant inquiétant le fait qu'il ne pensait plus que ce genre de conversation était étrange.

« Bonjour, Cassiopée. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » répondit-il tandis que la voiture démarrait.

Elle sourit à son BlackBerry, ne se tournant même pas vers lui cette fois-ci. Ses doigts volaient sur les touches, et John se demanda à qui elle envoyait des e-mails sans arrêt :

« Bien, merci John. »

Son ton était plus amical qu'il ne l'avait été la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais il y avait toujours cet air de finalité dans ses mots, et John accepta simplement la fin abrupte de leur bref échange. Il se rassit dans son siège, regardant Londres passer comme un éclair à travers les vitres teintées, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où il était emmené cette fois. Après un thé dans un tunnel en ruine et un jardin au sommet d'un immeuble, John pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus être trop étonné, mais cette idée fut vite oubliée quand la voiture ralentit pour s'arrêter et qu'il en sortit.

La voiture s'était garée au milieu d'un parc, près d'un chêne solitaire. Le parc fourmillait, remplit d'enfants, de parents, et de chiens. Leurs éclats de rire et leur bavardage sans fin le submergèrent. John regarda autour, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Mycroft. Il se retourna vers Cassiopée, les sourcils froncés dans sa confusion, et elle hocha la tête en direction de l'arbre.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que John remarqua l'échelle en corde.

Il inclina sa tête lentement vers le ciel, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'incrédulité, puis fit face à l'assistante de Mycroft :

« Vous devez vous moquer de moi. » déclara-t-il platement. Cassiopée lui retourna calmement son regard, mais John pouvait voir qu'elle réprimait un sourire. Il plissa les yeux, mais son attention fut attirée ailleurs par une voix familière :

« Montez John. »

L'échelle de corde s'agita, et John combattit sa soudaine envie de rire, car il savait que ça sortirait comme quelque chose de maniaque et qu'il aurait l'air plus qu'un peu fou. A la place, il se retrouva à avancer et escalader l'échelle de corde. Quand il atteignit le sommet, il se mit sur ses pieds, et réalisa enfin qu'il _était devenu_ fou, car là, se trouvait Mycroft, assit calmement à la table de patio blanche avec le délicat service à thé.

Au beau milieu d'une cabane.

John ne put s'en empêcher, et renifla un rire. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la table, la tête légèrement baissée pour éviter de frapper le bas plafond. Quand il la releva, il vit Mycroft sourire, et tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut incliner sa tête doucement.

« C'est différent... » fut tout ce que dit Mycroft, et il frappa son parapluie sur le sol. John hocha simplement la tête, impuissant, car vraiment, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, John ? »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cabane, donc John se servit lui-même le thé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis s'arrêta soudainement, son attention capturé par un plat au milieu de la table.

Scones. Des scones chaud, fraîchement préparés, avec une inimitable odeur de cannelle et de miel. Une odeur que John reconnut immédiatement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était pas un génie, mais il savait encore ajouter deux et deux.

« Mrs Hudson ? »

Les mots tombèrent de ses lèvres et son ton était choqué, il s'agissait encore d'un autre retournement d'une situation qu'il croyait commencer à comprendre. Mycroft ne répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que les scones sur la table étaient ceux que John sentait de sa fenêtre ce matin. Il leva plutôt le plat, et lui en offrit un :

« Voudriez-vous un scone, John ? Demanda-t-il, la voix trop innocente. Ils sont délicieux. »

John resta à le fixer pendant un moment, puis abandonna et prit un scone, car ils _sont_ délicieux, et Mrs Hudson ne cuisine pas assez souvent. Il l'ouvrit et étala confiture et crème sur le gâteau toujours chaud, avant de l'élever à ses lèvres et prendre une grosse bouchée. C'était, comme il le savait, absolument délicieux.

Mycroft, cependant, affichait de nouveau ce regard légèrement irrité, préoccupé, sur son visage.

« Je croyais que nous avions établi que vous prendriez plus soin de vous. » dit-il, les yeux plissés et insistants comme il s'asseyait sur son siège, se détendant prudemment. John fronça les sourcils, l'esprit divertit par Mrs Hudson fournissant Mycroft avec des scones de kidnapping, et avala le morceau de gâteau.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

La bouche de Mycroft se tordit.

« Vous êtes plus mince que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus : vous avez perdu environ 1 kilo et demi. Vous avez des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui suggère que vous ne dormez pas assez, et vous ne cesser de serrer votre main gauche ce qui signifie que vous souffrez car vous forcez trop sur votre épaule. »

John s'était arrêté pendant que Mycroft parlait, et quand il eut fini, il reposa dans son assiette le morceau de scone qu'il était sur le point de manger.

« J'ai besoin de perdre un peu de poids. répondit John. Je mange, mais poursuivre Sherlock à travers Londres est lié à cette légère perte de poids. Mon épaule va bien, et je dors autant que je peux. »

Mycroft le regarda puis hocha la tête, sympathique envers quelque chose que John est certain de ne pas avoir dit.

« Ah oui. murmura-t-il, Les cauchemars. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Mycroft leva simplement la main pour l'arrêter :

« C'est bon, nul besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais nous devons vraiment vous trouver une meilleure thérapeute. Celle que vous voyez actuellement ne sait visiblement pas ce qu'elle fait. »

John abandonna et mordit de nouveau dans son scone.

Il s'échappa presque une heure plus tard, et ce, après un brouillard de scones et thé et de questions à peine voilées sur sa santé et ses passe-temps préférés. Pourquoi Mycroft voulait-il savoir sa fleur préférée et son type de chocolat favori était au-delà de John pour le moment, et il pensa avoir correctement dissimulé son soupir de soulagement quand Mycroft regarda finalement sa montre et se leva pour partir.

John fut au pied de l'échelle en corde et dans la voiture qui l'attendait dès l'instant où Mycroft fut parti. Cassiopée ne l'attendait, ce qui était un changement dans la routine apparente que Mycroft avait conçu pour ces rencontres, mais pour être honnête, John s'en fichait. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison.

Ce fut seulement quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker Street, qu'il réalisa qu'on ne lui avait proposé aucune sorte de cadeaux. Il était surpris et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrai jamais, un peu déçu. Ses bras se sentaient vides comme il montait les escaliers vers l'appartement.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brutalement alors que John atteignait la poignée, et il trébucha en avant. Il se redressait à peine avant d'entendre la porte se refermer et il se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci. Il leva le regard vers des yeux pales, meurtriers, et déglutit nerveusement.

« A quel instant ton minuscule cerveau est-il arrivé à la conclusion que refaire ça encore une fois était une bonne idée ? » grogna Sherlock, et John sentit sa respiration se bloquer comme le détective s'approchait si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. John pensa qu'il était capable de répondre avec honnêteté, rapidité et sensibilité, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, son cerveau se trouva dans l'incapacité de fournir une réponse utile.

« Euh...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donné cette fois ? De nouveaux vêtements ? Une voiture ? Une _maison_? »

Sherlock grondait, irascible, sa voix profonde et rude, provoquant toutes sortes de choses chez John auxquelles ils ne voulait même pas penser maintenant. Les mots étaient crachés à lui furieusement, et Sherlock le regardait avec impatience, attendant une réponse. Tout ce que John pouvait faire était fixer l'homme qui l'épinglait à la porte, et penser à quel point Sherlock était _splendide_ quand il était en colère. Ce n'était pas une pensée très utile à cet instant, mais c'était la seule chose cohérente que son cerveau était capable de produire en étant aussi proche de Sherlock.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, et quand Sherlock comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il libéra les bras de John, et se retira, sa robe de chambre battant dramatiquement derrière lui. La porte de sa chambre claqua, et John soupira. Encore.

John alla dans sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui comme pour prouver à Sherlock que les portes n'avaient pas à être claquées. Il retira ses chaussures, et s'étendit sur son lit, entièrement habillé, et fut enfin capable de _penser_.

« Mycroft. Cadeaux. Scones. »

Il marmonnait à voix haute, comme si parler tout haut allait lui montrer un lien qu'il n'avait pas vu, mais il resta sans réponse. Il se retourna ces mots en tête, encore et encore, mais demeura sans rien qui ressemblait un tant soit peu probable, et finalement il laissa la chaleur de son lit le guider vers le sommeil.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant le réveilla en sursaut bien plus tard, quand la lumière dans la pièce avait diminué considérablement et l'air de la chambre s'était largement rafraîchit. John s'assit sur son lit, se demandant si Sherlock partait ou rentrait, quand il entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre. En se frottant les yeux, il trébucha hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour trouver un détective apparemment bien plus calme.

« Tiens. »

Le ton de Sherlock était doux alors qu'il lui tendait une boîte. John la prit précautionneusement, voyant les trous sur le couvercle et se redirigea vers son lit, Sherlock le suivant. Il déposa la boîte, et souleva doucement le couvercle. Et là, assis au centre de la boîte, le fixant d'un attendrissant regard brun, se trouvait un bébé bulldog.

« Sherlock... » souffla John alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le chiot, et leva les yeux vers le détective qui refusa de croiser son regard.

« Il s'appelle Gladstone. » dit-il, et John se retrouva sans voix. Sherlock leva finalement les yeux et sourit légèrement à quelque chose qu'il vit dans l'expression de John. John pouvait à peine respirer face au regard de Sherlock, mais le détective quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse formuler des mots cohérents.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock lui offrait un présent en main propre : un autre changement dans les règles de ce jeu auquel ils jouaient tous. Comme il s'asseyait sur son lit, riant doucement sous les coups de langue de Gladstone sur son visage, il attendait avec impatience le prochain geste des joueurs.

 **4.**

Quand John entendit frapper à la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à l'assistante de Mycroft qui se tenait devant, il pensa que John avait finalement perdu l'esprit. Elle s'appelait Andromède aujourd'hui – John se demanda si elle s'était mise à l'astronomie ces derniers temps – et elle l'informa brièvement que Mycroft l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Avec Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock, heureusement, était sorti. Le rejoindre était un des souhait immédiat de John, car après la réaction de Sherlock la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Mycroft de nouveau.

L'air du couloir d'entrée était frais par rapport à la chaleur confortable de l'appartement, il enfila donc le pull en angora par dessus sa chemise, et suivit Andromède dans ses chaussettes en laine, se sentant vaguement anxieux.

Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer quand la porte de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrit, et qu'il vit la propriétaire et Mycroft assis là derrière une table. Ça ressemblait fortement à une intervention. L'échine de John se hérissa, son corps se tendit et il se sentit de nouveau comme durant une inspection de l'armée. Seulement cette fois, il y avait du thé et du gâteau au citron.

John cligna des yeux. La table de patio qui était devenu si familière ces dernières semaines se tenait au milieu du salon de Mrs Hudson, tout comme le délicat service à thé chinois. Pendant un instant, John pensa que c'était probablement le rêve le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais eut, mais ensuite, il se pinça, et la douleur aiguë lui rappela que tout ceci était en fait réel.

« Entrez John. dit Mycroft comme s'il n'était assis dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous discutions justement de vous. »

La tension dans le corps de John augmenta encore. Il avança lentement vers la table, et s'assit, tendu. Il s'habituait tout juste aux rencontres avec Mycroft – il avait presque commencé à les attendre avec impatience – mais c'était quelque chose de complètement différent, et John avait le sentiment étrange que rien ne serait plus pareil après ça.

Mrs Hudson lui versa une tasse de thé, le préparant parfaitement après des semaines passées à regarder des émissions télévisées stupides ensemble, et la glissa vers lui avec la soucoupe. Une part de gâteau au citron suivit rapidement.

« Merci. » dit-il, mais sa propre voix sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Mrs Hudson lui sourit sympathiquement, et tapota son bras gentiment.

« De rien chéri **(2)**. » dit-elle. Sa voix était familière et relaxante, et John se relâcha légèrement, mais les mots qui suivirent renvoyèrent la tension se loger dans ses membres :

« Mycroft était justement en train de parler de l'opéra en ville, disant qu'il avait un ticket de plus. »

Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il y avait une étincelle dedans dont John ne pouvait que se méfier, mais son esprit était focalisé afin de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici car il savait ce qui allait suivre. Mycroft adressa un regard légèrement désappointé à Mrs Hudson, qu'elle ignora d'ailleurs royalement, et se tourna vers John.

« En effet, j'ai un ticket supplémentaire. Aimez-vous l'opéra, John ? »

Voilà sa chance, pensa John. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était dire non, et il serait sorti de cette situation. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, le mot ne sortit pas.

« Oui. » dit-il à la place. Mycroft sembla enchanté, et John ne put vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Merveilleux. C'est samedi à 20 heures. C'est tenue de soirée obligatoire. Avez-vous un costume, John ? »

John amorça un geste de négation, quand il se rappela le costume flambant neuf que lui avait acheté la semaine précédente, et le chapeau haute-forme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé porter à aucune occasion.

« J'en ai un, oui. » répondit John, bien qu'il était presque certain que Sherlock n'aurait pas voulu que ces cadeaux soient utilisés pour ça. Mycroft, cependant, ne semblai pas remarquer son état troublé, et prit une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller dîner préalablement. J'ai pris la liberté de réserver pour deux à l'Hibiscus. J'enverrai une voiture vous récupérer au alentour de, disons, 18 heures ? »

Il sourit, et pendant un instant, John fut impressionné par sa ressemblance avec Sherlock. La pensée du détective réveilla quelque chose en John. Il remua légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Mycroft... »

Il s'arrêta, incertain sur la manière de continuer, ou même de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'accepter ce rencard – car il ne pouvait penser autrement à ça qu'un rencard – serait complètement désastreux.

« Oui ?

\- Mycroft... Je ne suis pas sûr... » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, passant une main sur son visage de frustration. « Je ne pense pas que Sherlock serait entièrement d'accord avec... ça. »

Il agita la main d'avant en arrière entre eux, mais Mycroft sourit simplement.

« Ce que vous faites ne concerne en aucun cas Sherlock. répondit-il, presque sévèrement. Et Sherlock n'a certainement jamais été vraiment intéressé par les personnes avec qui je sors. »

John s'étouffa avec son thé à ces mots, car assumer qu'il s'agit d'un rencard, et entendre la confirmation sortir directement des lèvres de Mycroft, sont deux choses totalement différentes. Il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible picotement dans sa gorge se calme, puis força son regard vers l'homme en face de lui. Mycroft lui rendit simplement son regard, tapant son parapluie au sol, tandis que Mrs Hudson essayait – sans succès – de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

Le silence, cependant, fut brisé quand la porte de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Sherlock s'engouffra dans la pièce, le visage orageux.

« Ahh, Sherlock. C'est très agréable de te voir – bien que tu sois vraiment obligé d'être si dramatique ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta derrière la chaise de John, et le médecin pouvait sentir le froid extérieur irradier du manteau du détective. Le regard de Sherlock à son frère était tout aussi glacial, mais quand il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de John, elle paraissait brûlante.

« Mycroft. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de kidnapper mon... John. »

Sherlock bouillonnait.

Mycroft ne fit que sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas kidnapper, Sherlock. Comme tu peux le voir, John n'a même quitté la maison. Je suis seulement ici pour inviter le Docteur Watson à l'opéra. »

Le regard de Sherlock se refroidit encore plus, et John sentit sa main s'enrouler possessivement autour de son cou :

« Il ne peut pas venir. »

Mycroft leva un sourcil :

« Je crois que John est capable de prendre des décisions par lui-même, Sherlock. »

Son ton était condescendant, et John sentit la main de Sherlock fléchir légèrement, et Mycroft ajouta :

« En outre, il a déjà accepté. »

John sentit Sherlock se raidir derrière lui.

« Il a changé d'avis. »

Le ton de Sherlock avait baissé d'encore quelques degrés, et John tressaillit. Mycroft, toutefois, ignora ce ton glacial.

« Et pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

John entendit Sherlock soupirer légèrement, la main sur sa nuque se décala vers son bras et il fut lever de sa chaise. Les yeux de John s'agrandirent de surprise comme il pivotait. Ses pieds se prirent dans ceux de la chaise et il trébucha. Quand il releva le regard, l'expression de Sherlock n'était pas aussi irascible qu'il le croyait en réalité, les yeux pales étaient adoucis par quelque chose que John était effrayé de nommer, et sa respiration était saccadée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire – ou faire – quelque chose, Sherlock bougea inclinant la tête et envahissant son espace personnel. Pendant un instant, il resta figé, puis il haleta et le monde explosa de sensations colorées et de plaisir. Son dos se cambra comme Sherlock le pressait vers lui, l'embrassant minutieusement et profondément, et John oublia tout en dehors de la sensation des lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, et de la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, mais le besoin de respirer le fit s'écarter. Il haletait, le torse se soulevant comme il luttait pour prendre une respiration après l'autre, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés et fixés à ceux de Sherlock. Le détective lui rendait ce regard, les lèvres entrouvertes, et John pouvait voir une légère incertitude sur son visage tandis qu'il observait la réaction de John.

Cet instant, cependant, fut interrompu quand Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge, et John s'écarta de Sherlock comme s'il s'était ébouillanté.

« Je vois... » fut tout ce que dit Mycroft, mais John pouvait voir le triomphe dans la façon dont ses lèvres se courbèrent et ses yeux se plissaient aux coins. Il se leva, le parapluie fermement dans sa main gauche, et se pencha pour embrasser Mrs Hudson sur la joue.

« Merci pour votre aide, Mrs Hudson. » murmura-t-il, puis il se releva et s'avança, la main droite tendue. John la prit automatiquement, et Mycroft sourit.

« Bonne chance, John. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Mycroft était parti, et l'appartement resta silencieux pendant un instant avant que Mrs Hudson ne se remette sur ses pieds et le cliquetis du service chinois les envahit. Le bruit ramena John à la vie, et il tourna son regard vers la propriétaire.

« Nous serons juste... Euh... » il montra la porte d'un geste du pouce, et Mrs Hudson lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Amusez-vous bien, les garçons ! »

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, avant de rouler des yeux et le traîner physiquement en dehors de la pièce pour monter les escaliers vers leur appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et le silence envahit de nouveau pendant un bref instant avant que John ne le brise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il, doucement.

Sherlock leva un sourcil en une inquiétante imitation de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était ? » contra-t-il, évitant soigneusement la question. John plissa les yeux.

« Je pense que c'était toi n'empêchant d'avoir une vie. Je pense que c'était toi m'interdisant toute forme d'amusement qui ne t'inclut pas. Je crois que c'était toi... »

Il se coupa au milieu de sa phrase quand son dos heurta la porte fermée, et la bouche de Sherlock trouva la sienne pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le baiser affaiblit les genoux de John, et il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, enterrant ses mains sous son manteau et sa chemise pour trouver la peau douce.

Sherlock siffla dans sa bouche au contact, pressa son corps plus près et John gémit. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps, et comme Sherlock glissait sa main dans le pantalon de John, ce dernier laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre la porte. Ses hanches bougeaient avec la main de Sherlock, de petits cris s'échappant de ses lèvres comme Sherlock reposait son front contre celui de John, les yeux vigoureusement fermés.

Quelques minutes plus tard - ou peut-être des heures, John ne savait pas vraiment – son corps se tendit et, avec un cri aigu, il vint. Sherlock haletait, faisant des petits sons désespérés que John ne savait pas qu'il était capable de faire, et il tira les hanches de John plus fort contre les siennes. Le mouvement fut suffisant, et Sherlock claqua ses hanches en avant, les yeux fermement clos comme il surmontait son propre orgasme.

Pendant un certain temps, rien ne fut dit, et seul le son des halètements remplit la pièce. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sherlock pour remuer, et il se recula légèrement. John le regarda, les yeux et pupilles dilatées. Sherlock doucement à cette vue.

« C'était ça. murmura-t-il. C'était toujours ça. »

John y pensa pendant un instant, et Sherlock l'observa alors qu'il mettait toutes les pièces ensemble.

« Donc Mycroft... ? John marqua une pause et fronça légèrement le nez. Mycroft jouait au Cupidon ? »

Sherlock pouffa.

« Oui, apparemment. Mycroft et Mrs Hudson. Mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... »

John cligna des yeux de surprise, et afficha un sourire narquois.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Dit-il amusé. Comment ce fait-il que _tu_ n'ai pas remarqué ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué non plus. Souligna Sherlock, et John rit.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le grand Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock se renfrogna, et John tira sa tête vers le bas pour l'embrasser.

« Il essayait de te rendre jaloux.

\- Oui.

\- De te faire réagir.

\- Oui.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps. »

Sherlock sourit doucement et l'attira pour un autre baiser.

« Beaucoup trop longtemps. » dit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un long moment, puis John le repoussa gentiment, grimaçant imperceptiblement à la sensation froide et collante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock puis à la salle de bain, un petit sourire tiraillant ses lèvres. Il fallut à Sherlock moins d'une seconde pour deviner à quoi l'autre pensait, et ses lèvres se courbèrent également Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain et le sourire de John s'élargit en un sourire épanoui.

« Merci Seigneur pour Mycroft. » dit-il, et Sherlock le fixa.

\- Il ne te verra plus jamais. »

John rit simplement et tira Sherlock dans la salle de bain, fermant solidement la porte derrière eux.

* * *

(1) Le Victoria Sponge Cake est un gâteau traditionnel anglais (Je n'arriverai pas à vous le décrire, chercher des photos sur Internet si ça vous intéresse vraiment.)

(2) J'ai eu du mal avec la traduction du "dear" de Mrs Hudson: "mon cher" sonne trop formel, mais "chéri" semble un peu trop familier... C'est dans ces moments que je déteste traduire, c'est tellement plus simple dans la langue d'origine.

Enfin voilà, je finis cette traduction qui m'aura occupée pendant presque 3 semaines (paresseuse!), je pense pour ma prochaine traduction me tourner vers un autre fandom, à priori One Piece, j'ai un OS en vue que j'aime beaucoup et qui devrait être prêt prochainement. Sur ce, KISS


End file.
